Fifth-third floors
The Hallways You enter the hallways upon heading upstairs from whatever floor you came from. As you ascend the hive, the number of gremlins maintaining the cleanliness of the floor increases. Different methods of cleaning could be seen. From washing by sitting down with a bucket next to them to mopping the floors down to pushing the rag against the floor, as it ran up and down the hallway. There was even a gremlin on the ceiling, dusting the light ornaments and lamps. Don't ask. The doors were all cherry wood. Some doors were painted white. What did that even mean? Some doors were heavily decorated, and it's because some guests practically lived here. Some doors seem specially designed for disabled people, probably for humanoid creatures. Sorry non-humanoid creatures with certain disabilities that the hive doesn't know about. A few patrons have made themselves at home in this hive to the point where the interior of their room is extremely modified and different from the other rooms. Some species got trapped here, awaiting the next stop to their homes. That's not a problem, unless you find the unknown mystery of the hive's teleportation to be unsettling. Complimenting the cherry wood doors were the mahogany floors. Such a beautiful dark crimson color! At the end of the hallways and around every corner on the floor, there were circular black windows. Good for sight-seeing. The Third Floor's Culture The hallways displays minimalism as its main theme: white walls, white floors, with furniture in grayscales. Only flowers and beautiful wall decorations has color, giving some life to this seemingly bland and calming floor. The third floor is where middle class people would expect from most hotels in the human world. The beds have regularly cleaned mattresses, blankets, blankets, and the furniture in each room includes the necessities--couche, a coffee table, kitchenware and what you'd expect in a bathroom. There are no extreme modifications to them. It seems rather normal. Room service is readily available to give the patrons the cheapest of the cheaps but still offer products that does the job. The Fourth Floor's Culture It's a rich floor, with rich and high quality furniture in each rooms. They aren't modified in any way, but they do seem like it appeals to the rich. There are some extra furniture and condiments to compliment the atmosphere, such as a projected clocks, some champagne on the vanity, and maybe some extra pillows for the elegance and royal look. Tall windows adorn the walls, showing breath-taking views of the world that the hive lands in. There's also probably some wide screen plasma TV with holographic options because you know, what is a rich room without one of those? The Fifth Floor's Culture The most expensive, organic, and cleanest floor, as it is a floor below the "sixth floor", which is the greenhouse. Although expensive, the atmosphere feels more carefree, and there's a breeze that seems to sneak into the hallways, bringing in the fragrances of the herbs and plants growing upstairs. This floor teems with gremlins, as they constantly care for the plants that adorns the hall and basks in the light that sneaks in. The rooms are just as nature-filled as the hallways, with an exception of a few machinery that feeds the plants and creatures that are in the rooms as part of the decoration or furniture. The Rooms In General As you enter a room, the layout is on the right of this page: It is 13 ft wide, 25 ft long. From right to left, starting at the bottom of the diagram: there is a kitchen area with a HUGE ASS FRIDGE. You could probably stuff a body or two in there--not that it was intended for that. The living area seemed normal enough. Two couches, and a table in the center. As you go up: you see a restroom with a big ol' tub, and a small shower! Looks like only one person can fit in there. The bath tub, however, was quite large; or at least, it is on the diagram. A toilet was also included of course. Now, the room area is the best part! It's so spacious! Look like there's a TV, but there are no cabinets. It's mounted on a wall. A cabinet and a large bed take residence in here. It was obvious to see that the size of this room indicates it was intended for only one person. Still, it can be furnished by the occupant for their needs. The Living Area Alright! Now that you've got that down, you decided to go into one of the rooms. Firstly, you see the room had different flooring from the wooden floor in the hallway: it has a white carpet. Fancy! Seems to be made out of real fur (it's not don't worry).The beige colored couches were oh-so comfortable. Such nice leather. There are two designer polka-dotted pillows; presumably for decoration. Some rooms have striped pillows. Some have bow ties. If you look closer at the pillows, you'll see that the gremlins made them. They were made by them! How cute. Now, the diagram seems to have lied about the shape of the table: it's actually a circle! A pretty, glass, circular table with what seems to be a mini aquarium underneath. On top of the table there was a note: ������������ �������� ������ ��������. Out of goodwill, you fed the fish. Those fishes seem exotic. There is a filter, thermometer, and other gadgets that measures salinity, pH level, and so on. There is a diagram instructing guests on how to know when the tables need maintenance (you might want to look it up; if the fish is small enough to fit in a fish tank that you'd see at home, most likely the hive has said fish). However, if you're on the fifth floor, you'll most likely find bioluminescent jellyfishes called comb jellyfishes. They produce beautiful colors when the room is dark. They're very expensive, so naturally they go to the most expensive floor in the hive. If not a comb jellyfish, then a glowing one. Those are pretty too. They were most likely bioengineered or harvested from the universe the hive lands in. The gremlins do recon, and part of what they bring back are creatures that they have studied and caught. The Bathroom With this SHITTY GUIDE, you followed the hallway to find the bathroom, and my god is the bathroom beautiful. It harbors a golden color; however, the bath tub was not a bathtub: it's a fucking Jacuzzi. Seriously, for a single room, this is the shit. So, it looks like the Jacuzzi is functional, and-- dear god, what the fuck is with the shower head-- Oh my dear god. The shower head changes colors. '''Well, then. The only appliance that's out of character is the toilet. It's just a toilet: plain and simple. The sink on the other hand.... Oh yes, the sink seems environmentally friendly. Wait. It's also an aquarium. What's up with the Naturas and their fish? On the side: there was a note: ������ ������'�� �������� ���� �������� ���������� ��������. Good to know. You decided to test the sink's nozzle because it was flower shaped. Surely a flower-shaped nozzle wouldn't produce that much water. To your amazement, it produces a misty-like water. Your hand would be soaked if you touched it! Wowee technology. What the nozzle is doing is that it's actually using more than 90% less water to atomize the other 10% and makes it misty (similar to how a diffuser changes the water into a gas)! Coolio duuuuuude. Of course the fifth floor has some fancy soap, catered and mixed by Hordea herself. Who wouldn't like that chamomile passion fruit aroma? The floors underneath have different soap, but they were made by the gremlins, whom are responsible for mass production. Such nice gremlins, aren't they? The water goes down into the sink, and it gets filtered to the garden on the roof, where it gets recycled into the aquaponic gardens. Once the water is used in the garden, it goes back into the hive and boom, the water you use is basically the same water that you used yesterday. So resourceful! However, in case some of the water do get lose, some gremlins might come up the stairs with a bucket of water. The rathskeller is a room that's underwater, so it makes sense that they would use water from the rathskeller to rehydrate the hive. The Bedroom After having fun with the bathroom, you decided to go into the bedroom; the lights came on upon entry! It was obvious a motion sensor was in place. There are also other nifty tricks too, but you wouldn't know since you're just visiting. It seems plain: everything being white and all. However, when you collapse onto the bed, you get a sudden surge of relaxation throughout your body only to find yourself to be sinking! It seems the bed is to replicate the sensation of being in what trolls call a RECUPERACOON, which makes sense; the Naturas are trolls. Well, it was surely relaxing. At least the diagram didn't lie about one thing: That TV is pretty wide! Very thin if viewed from the side. Wow, such high-quality shit, my dude. You turn your head to the wall and notice that there is a window: which isn't shown on the diagram. You may not know this, but since you're reading this far, not every room has a window. Some of us don't like the sun, mind you. With that in mind, your tour of the room is done. Unfortunately, this tavern-like tea hive only has single rooms, but boy, just imagine them double rooms! Where would you like to go next? [[Greenhouse|Greenhouse]] [[Antidote's office|Antidote's Office]] [http://wayfaring-tea-hive.wikia.com/wiki/The_Second_Floor_(The_Sinful_Floor) ''The Sin's floor''] ''First floor'' ''Rathskeller' Category:The Floors